


wishing for success

by 447AM



Category: Block B
Genre: Fluff, M/M, lots of smiles, proud and happy bf minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/447AM/pseuds/447AM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyung just released Inferiority Complex and Minhyuk is so very happy for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wishing for success

'I’ll be back in a minute!‘ Kyung said before shutting the door of his car, leaving Minhyuk alone in the backseat.  
It’s been much more than a minute, but Minhyuk knows how it goes, Kyung probably got caught up in a conversation, people might have stopped him to congratulate him. Minhyuk is proud. Kyung works and works without ever complaining, without loosing his smile, his bright nature. It isn’t easy, Minhyuk knows that. Between Problematic Man, being a Block B member, a solo artist, Kyung had little time to be just Kyung, to be just a boyfriend, a 24 year old.  
Minhyuk doesn’t mind being alone a lot, he likes having his freedom, likes doing things on his own from time to time. The thing that really bothered him the past weeks was Kyung not taking enough care of himself.  
He always says he’s fine, but Minhyuk sees it, the tired eyes and sunken in cheeks. He hopes after this, Kyung will let himself have a break.

A little sound from his phone announces a download is done. 

'Promise me you’ll buy the song!‘ Kyung has said just before their V-App Broadcast started, loud, joking, glowing with excitement and pride. Absolutely lovely. He pinky promised, seeing Kyungs smile filling the entire building with light as they interlocked their fingers. Minhyuk is sure that even in the darkest of nights, one would be able to spot Kyung.

He connected his phone to the car speakers, and listens to the melody he saw Kyung working on for weeks once again.

'Do you think the chorus is okay like this? What about the beat? I don’t think the beat is catchy enough yet, it misses something, maybe I should play around with the snare again.‘  
He’s cute when he’s working on music, Minhyuk thought while Kyung scribbled notes on the back of his hand he wouldn’t be able to read later.  
He called Minhyuk after an hour in the studio, asking him if he remembers what they said. Minhyuk did, he always does.

Kyungs signature 'Aiight‘ makes him chuckle, he recalls Kyung standing in the booth, recording it over and over again until he was pleased. He put his everything into this.  
Minhyuk could hear his laugh in the instrumental, see his smile while rapping, feel his passion, his endless love for music.  
He takes out his phone. Maybe he should show Kyung some support on social media, show the world how proud he is, how great this is, even though Minhyuk already told him in person many many times. He always does.  
He records himself with the melody playing in the background, moving his head along to the beat, showing thumbs up and mouthing along. It’ll make Kyung happy he thinks as he posts it, and Kyungs happiness is all that counts right now.

He types in #wishingforsuccess as the song stops, and means it, more than many other things he’s said in his life. He saw Kyung coming home early in the morning, falling onto the bed fully clothed and instantly falling asleep. Minhyuk always woke him up again, making sure he undressed, brushed his teeth, drank a cup of water. It’s not his usual way, but he felt like Kyung deserved someone who takes care of him when he can’t, so Minhyuk does, early in the morning, late at night, even when he himself is exhausted and tired. 

The car door opens up.  
'I’m so sorry, I met like 50 persons I had to talk to, hope you didn’t get too bored!‘  
Minhyuk just shakes his head, the fatigue slowly taking over his body. He wants to go home, wrap Kyung in his arms and feel his soft skin against his own while falling asleep to his song, listening to his voice and his calming heartbeat.  
The brightness of Kyungs phone screen turns the car light blue as he checks his messages one last time.  
ÄHey, you posted something while I was gone.‘  
Minhyuk hears him play the video and sees his face lighten up, his lips curling into a smile once again this day.  
And so do Minhyuks, they always do.

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT IS THIS?? idk??? why do I write random kyunghyuk drabbles when i have so much zikyung to finish asfhdak. but the video he posted on insta was too cute to ignore im not even sorry tbh. also this is not beta read so idk feel free to send me feedback on [ my tumblr](http://hypyotized.tumblr.com/) !!
> 
>  
> 
> also i still suck at summaries bye


End file.
